


Arranged

by Racing_BlackAndPurple_Flowers



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racing_BlackAndPurple_Flowers/pseuds/Racing_BlackAndPurple_Flowers
Summary: What happens when you've met the man of your dreams but your family are determined to marry you off to someone else?Marc is about to find out...





	1. No Choice

“But it’s not fair!”

“Life isn’t fair, Marc,” sitting at the head of the table, Julia stared at his eldest son, face full of determination, “you’ve had more than enough time to find a suitable partner, and you have not, so we are taking charge of it. No more gallivanting around as and when you please, it is time for you to accept your responsibilities!” 

“But I’ve never even met him, what if he’s horrible? What if I don’t like him?” Crossing his arms, Marc slumped back in his seat, sulking like a petulant child, always knowing this day would come but still no happier about the situation, hoping that somehow he would be able to forge a different destiny for himself.

“We have met with his parents, Marc, and his brother, they are a good family, and by all accounts he is a good man,” Julia shook his head, growing tired of his son and his reluctance to accept the path he had always known his life would take, “honestly Marc, do you really think so little of us that we’d just marry you off to anyone?”

“Do you think so little of me that you give me no choice in who I will spend my life with?”

“Marc!” Beginning to lose his temper with his eldest son, Julia stood, banging his fist on the table, “you have always known this would happen, we need to cement relations with the Sabadell clans, and you are our best asset.”

“I’m a person, not an asset,” shrinking back in his seat, trying to bite back his tears, Marc sniffed, his heart aching knowing that he would not get to spend his life with the man he loved, but instead with someone his family and the rest of the town elders deemed suitable for their cause.

“Marc,” taking her son’s hand, Roser smiled kindly, her voice soft and calm as she played god cop to her husband’s bad cop. “We know you are, and this was never a fate we wanted for you, or for Alex, but like your father says, life is not fair, sometimes we have to do things we don’t want to for the greater good.”

“But Mama…”

“I know, sweetheart, but he is a nice man from a good family, and he will look after you,” cupping Marc’s cheek, Roser smiled as he finally began to calm slightly, discussions having been going on for hours, all of them exhausted and tempers frayed, feeling for her son and the position he was in. “I promise you Marc, we wouldn’t ever expect you to marry someone who wasn’t good enough for you.”

“Okay,” nodding, Marc smiled weakly not reaching his eyes, his heart broken but also not wanting to disappoint his family, “when can I meet him?”

***

“What do you know about him?” Pacing around his parent’s living room, Dani was apprehensive, returning home after more than 10 years in the Catalan armed forces to find himself facing the same future he thought he’d escaped by joining the Air Force.

“He is from the Marquez family in Cervera,” watching her eldest son Basillia sighed, Dani’s pacing driving her mad, but at the same time feeling sorry for him, both of them having been kept out of discussions and negotiations about his future. “Sit down, Daniel, please.”

“Sorry Mama,” sitting down on the sofa next to his mother, Dani leaned into her open arms, his 29 years not at all lessening his need for a hug from his Mama.

“His parents seem nice, they are a good family – head of the Cervera clans,” trying to reassure her son, knowing he thought his national service record would have exempted him from clan politics, Basillia smiled kindly, “I met his brother, Alex, last year. He seems a nice boy, shy and nervous but a nice, polite boy nonetheless, from what I hear they are very similar, hopefully Marc will be the same.”

“I hope so, Mama, I hope so.”

***

Marc:                    I tried again. I tried but they are having none of it

Marc:                    I’m sorry, my love, I’m so so sorry xxx

Jorge:                    Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault Baby xxx

Marc:                    I don’t know what to do

Marc:                    Other than pass it on to Alex

Marc:                    But I can’t do that to him, he’s only 18! Xxx

Jorge:                    We will figure it out, Baby, I promise xxx

Jorge:                    Are you still coming to mine this weekend? Xxx

Marc:                    Yes!

Marc:                    I love you xxx

Jorge:                    I love you too, Baby xxx

Jorge:                    Don’t stress, Marc, we will figure something out, I promise xxx


	2. (Love at) First Sight

“Mmm,” sighing into the older man’s mouth, Marc wrapped his arms around his neck pullng his closer, not wanting to leave the safety of Jorge’s home, Jorge’s arms, and return to Cervera.

Pulling away, Jorge cupped the younger man’s cheek, the nerves clear on his face, “Don’t worry, Baby, I promise we will find a way.”

“I don’t want to leave, my darling,” laying his head on Jorge’s chest, Marc tried to sniff back his tears, his heart breaking once again at the thought of not being able to spend his life with the man he loved, and instead spend it with a man he had not even met yet.

“I don’t want you to leave either, Marc,” pressing a soft kiss to the younger man’s lips, Jorge sighed softly, knowing every time they were together could be the last time.

“I have to meet him tonight,” leaning into Jorge’s touch as he away the tear tracking down his cheek, Marc pulled their bodies tight together, “I love you, I don’t want to marry him.”

“I love you, too, we will find a way, I promise we will be together.”

***

Fidgeting with his shirt, Marc stood up again and began pacing around his parent’s living room again, jumping when his phone went off with a message from Jorge.

Jorge:                    Good luck. Don’t worry, I will find a way to get you out of this. I promise Baby xxx

“Marc, will you please sit down,” starting to get dizzy with all of his brother’s pacing about, Alex gestured to the empty spot next to him on the sofa.

“I can’t sit still, Alex,” sitting down for all of 10 seconds, Marc jumped up and began pacing again.

“Just try and calm down, Marc, you are just meeting him not marrying him…today,” shaking his head as he realised what he’d said, Alex looked up at his brother, his big doe eyes full of innocence, “too soon?”

“I’m gonna be sick…” jumping up from the sofa, Marc went running off to the bathroom.

“Marc,” shouting after his brother as the doorbell went, Alex flinched as he heard his brother emptying his lunch into the toilet bowl, muttering to himself as he got up to answer the door. “I’ll get it then shall I? ...H-Hello.”

“H-Hi,” stuttering as the door opened, Dani was left almost breathless as he locked eyes with possibly the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life, wondering if perhaps his luck was changing Dani smiled at the young man, “you must be Marc?”

“No, I’m Alex,” trying to hide how disappointed he was that the man stood in front of him, the man who was promised to his brother, stood there in tight jeans and a leather jacket, with a helmet tucked under his arm, was simply stunning, Alex stepped aside to let him in. “You must be Dani?”

“I am, yes,” holding out his hand, Dani tried to ignore the ‘zing’ that went through him when Alex shook it, “it’s nice to meet you Alex.” _So so nice._

“Nice to meet you too, Dani.” _Far too nice._

Following the younger man through the Marquez house to the sitting room, definitely **not** staring at the 18 year old’s arse, Dani sat nervously on one of the sofas, fidgeting with his sleeves while Alex made coffee.

“Thank you,” smiling politely as he took the cup from Alex, Dani sipped his coffee as an awkward silence descended upon the room.

“I’ll go and find Marc, I thought he would be down by now,” almost making the older man jump as he got up, Alex blushed as he went up the stairs, feeling Dani’s eyes on him with every step.

“Marc?” Gently pushing the door of his brother’s room, Alex sighed sadly at the sight of his usually strong, bubbly, confident big brother curled up on his bed, tears tracking down his cheeks.

“I can’t do it, Alex,” sobbing as his brother hauled him into a bone crushing hug, instantly calming him, Marc wondered how it was that Alex was the younger of the two of them, “I just can’t do it.”

“You can Marc,” squeezing his brother tightly, Alex smiled kindly, “all you have to do today is meet him, nothing else, just meet him and talk to him.”

“Okay,” voice barely above whisper, Marc nodded, trying to convince himself as much, if not more than, Alex, “okay, just, can you give me a minute?”

“Of course, I’ll go down and keep Dani company until you’re ready.”

Waiting until Alex had closed the door, Marc picked up the photo he had hastily hidden under the pillows when Alex arrived. Tracing his fingers over the photo, one of him and Jorge on the beach in Jorge’s native Mallorca, Marc wiped away a stray tear, whispering, “I’m sorry, my love.”

Putting the photo back under his pillow, Marc wiped his face, taking a deep breath as he opened the door again and descended the stairs.

“Hi,” smiling his best wide smile, Marc held out his hand to Dani.

“Hello,” smiling back, Dani took Marc’s hand, trying to ignore the lack of buzz that went through him as his and Marc’s skin touched. Him and Alex so alike, yet so different.

“Dani, this is my brother Marc, Marc this is Dani,” Alex smiled kindly at his brother, glad he was feeling better, “I’ll leave you two to chat.” Shrinking back into the background, Alex grabbed his shoes and jacket, blushing as he caught Dani’s eyes, “I’ll see you at the restaurant later.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jorge:                    How did it go Baby? xxx

Marc:                    Awkward

Marc:                    And weird xxx

Jorge:                    How so? xxx

Marc:                    Dinner with all my family and their friends watching me and a man I’d known all of 2 hours and discussing when we should get married!

Marc:                    It was horrible xxx

Jorge:                    I’m sorry Baby xxx

Jorge:                    *big hugs* and kisses xxxxxx

Marc:                    Don’t! I’m already missing you too much xxx

Jorge:                    Missing you to my love xxx

Jorge:                    I’ll see you on Friday though? xxx

Marc:                    Yes! Hopefully, if I can escape xxx

Jorge:                    He’s from Sabadell right? x

Marc:                    Yeah, why? x

Jorge:                    Just say you’re going to visit him, spend an hour or so with him and his family, and then come to mine xxx

Marc:                    Okay, I’ll tell them that x

Marc:                    I love you J, so much xxx

Jorge:                    Love you too Baby xxx

***

 

“Hey,” standing in the doorway to his brother’s room, Alex smiled kindly, glad see Marc was looking a bit better than earlier.

“Hi,” shuffling across the bed so there was enough room for Alex to sit down, Marc grinned at the texts from Jorge.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I suppose.”

“So, what did you think of Dani?” Curling up next to his brother, Alex tried to keep the grin off his face thinking about the older man.

“I don’t know, it’s difficult to get to know someone when there are a hundred people around you, all of them planning your future,” shoving his phone under the pillow, Marc crossed his arms, oblivious to his brother’s fascination with the older man who had recently entered their lives. “Why?”

“Just wondering, he seemed nice.”

“Hmm, I suppose so.”

“Okay, what’s going on?” Alex raised an eyebrow at his brother, sensing that there was something else was going on.

“What!?” Sitting bolt upright, Marc looked at his younger brother with incredulity, “what do you mean ‘what’s going on?’, our parents and their friends are planning my future, giving me absolutely no say in it, and you ask me what’s going on!?”   
Getting up and pacing around his room, Marc shook his head at his younger brother, voice taking on a mocking tone, “what’s going on? Honestly Alex!”

“No,” voice still calm despite his brother’s tantrum, Alex sat quietly as he waited for Marc to calm down again, “there’s something else going on, sit down, Marc.”

Pausing for a moment and staring at his brother, torn between being mature and sitting down to talk with his brother, and continuing his tantrum and pacing, before eventually settling on being mature and sitting with his brother.

Watching as Marc sat down next to him, Alex grinned wide as the penny finally dropped, “what’s his name then?”

“Who?”

“Come on, Marc,” fixing Marc with the same ‘older sibling’ look he’d used many times (despite being the younger of the pair of them), Alex chuckled as his brother turned a rather fetching shade of scarlet.

“I-I…I don’t know what you mean,” suddenly very interested in the dirt under his finger nails, Marc chewed on his lips, avoiding Alex’s gaze.

“Marc…what’s his name?”

“I…erm…well…”

“Marrrrc…?”

“Jorge,” grin spreading across his face just thinking about the older man, Marc finally looked up at his brother again, “his name is Jorge.”

 


	4. Jorge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! ♥  
> Only a short one as I don't get much time to write at the moment.
> 
> Enjoy :)

_“His name is Jorge.”_

*

“Oh God it was horrible,” curling into Jorge’s side, burying his face in the older man’s chest as his cheeks flushed bright red, Marc whined, “just horrible!”

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad, Baby,” laughing, Jorge tucked Marc’s head under his chin, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend’s naked body against his, “I’m sure you’re exaggerating, Marc.”

“I am not,” pouting, Marc soon found the frown kissed off his face as Jorge rolled them over, pinning the younger man to the bed, “Jorge…”

“Shush, Baby, just let me make you forget about everyone else.”

“Mhmm…” Marc sighed as the older man pressed their mouths together, his cock gaining interest as Jorge’s warm body moved against his.

“Just forget about everything,” mouthing down Marc’s toned stomach, his tongue occasionally flickering out to swipe over the younger man’s defined abs, Jorge whispered against his skin, “forget about Dani, forget about Sabadell, forget about your family, just forget about all of it, Baby…”

“Forget about my brother…”

“Your brother?” Looking up, intrigued by the way Marc groaned and blushed when he realised what he’d said, Jorge raised an eyebrow at him, “what did Alex do? …Marc?”

“Well…”

***

“Jorge?” Face lighting up, before he fully realised why, Alex patted the space next to him, indicating for his brother to sit down next to him – the older of the two brothers having taken to pacing around the room again, steadfastly ignoring his brother’s gaze as his face turned scarlet.

“Yes, Jorge.”

Grinning as Marc finally sat down, his face still resembling a beetroot, Alex took a deep breath as he looked his elder brother up and down, ready to begin his interrogation, “come on then.”

“What?”

“Don’t give me that, tell me about him, this _Jorge_ of yours.”

“What do you want to know?” Shrugging, trying to act as if it was no big deal, Marc looked away again, not fooling his little brother one iota.

“You know, the usual…” Alex rolled his eyes at Marc’s attempts to get out of it, knowing there was nowhere for Marc to go, or anything he could do without arousing suspicion – him seemingly under surveillance from the whole town. “Who is he? Where’s he from? How did you meet?”

“His name is Jorge Lorenzo, and he’s from Mallorca,” biting his lip, Marc tried (and failed) to keep the grin off his face.

“And?” Grabbing Marc’s arm as he got up again, Alex forced him to stay sat down so he could continue his interrogation. _You’re not getting away with it that easily big brother._

“And what?”

“And how did you meet him?”

***

“Awh Baby,” chuckling as Marc huffed and snuggled tighter into his arms, Jorge stroked along his jaw, heart aching at the way Marc sighed happily at the touch, convinced the younger man would purr if he could, neither of them wanting to admit that each time could be the last time they got to be together. “And what did you tell young Alex when he asked how we met?”

“I didn’t, Alex was summoned downstairs by our father so I got out of it,” grinning at the memory of how he and Jorge had first met, Marc sighed happily as the older man rolled him onto his back and began mouthing down his body again. The gentle, sensuous touches from his boyfriend making him forget about everything else in his life, the only thoughts left in his mind being Jorge, and Jorge’s fingers, and Jorge’s mouth, and Jorge’s tongue, moaning as Jorge sucked one of his nipples into his mouth, his fingers tormenting the other, “fuck…Jorge.”

“Mmm,” humming around Marc’s nipple, drawing another string of profanities, Jorge released his hardened nub with a pop, “patience Baby, patience.”

“Fuck patience. Ahh!” Marc screamed as his other nipple was suddenly surrounded by Jorge’s hot, wet mouth, teeth nipping the sensitive skin in just the right mixture of pleasure and pain, all other thoughts pushed from his mind, Jorge the only sane thought in his mind.


	5. Alone Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liiiive!   
> Sorry for the delay, I've been buried under uni work for the past few weeks!   
> Enjoy ♥

Alex: Where are you? Dani will be here soon. 

Alex: And everyone thinks you spent the weekend with his family in Sabadell! 

Marc: I'm running late! 

Alex: I gathered that much.

Marc: Cover for me? Please? 

Alex: Fine. Any idea when you'll get home? 

Marc: Erm, about an hour and a half.

Marc: Once I get up.

Marc: And set off.

Alex: Marc Marquez Alenta!

Alex: Get your arse into gear and set off! 

Marc: I'll be back for lunch at the restaurant.

Alex: That's at 2! As in 5 hours from now! 

Marc: Thanks Bro! Love you! xx 

* 

"Maaarrrc," raising an eyebrow at the giggling younger man as he put his phone on the side, Jorge ran his fingers through Marc's hair, sighing as he listened to the sound of the younger man's laughter, still refusing to admit to himself it could be one of the last times he would hear it. 

"Yeeees?" Looking up at his boyfriend, his wide, mischievious eyes sparkling, Marc traced a finger along Jorge's collarbone. 

"What did you do?" 

"Nothing," mouthing across the older man's chest, Marc whined as Jorge pulled away slightly, "Jorge?" 

"You're up to something, Marquez." 

"What? I just want to spend a bit longer in bed with my love." 

"Marc Marquez what did you do?" Pinning the younger man's arms above his head in one of his hands, Jorge trailed the other hand down Marc's side, nails lightly scratching his hip. 

"Jorge..." shivering under Jorge's gaze, Marc whimpered as the older man's teasing fingers dipped lower. 

"Marc?" 

"I may have palmed Dani off on Alex for the morning, so now I can stay in bed with my gorgeous boyfriend.. all morning," fluttering his eyelashes at the older man, Marc bit his lip as he watched the conflict cross Jorge's face, "Alex owes me anyway." 

"You, Mr Marquez, are a very... very... bad... boy," words spoken in between kisses, Jorge shook his head, "I'm gonna have to punish you, I mean, pushing Dani onto your poor brother like that, poor Alex." 

"He'll be fine, I'm sure they'll find something in common. It's worth it isn't it? All morning together, my Darling, in bed, naked?"

"Shut up and roll over, Marquez." 

*

Jumping out the shower and rushing down the stairs at the sound of the doorbell ringing, wearing only a towel, Alex skidded to a halt as he opened the door, "H-hi." 

"Hi," gulping as he took in the sight of Alex, the younger man stood in front of him, toned, tanned skin glistening as drops of water ran down his body, Dani tried to draw his eyes from Alex's stomach and focus on his face, not that it helped much, "hi Alex." 

Blushing under the older man's gaze, Alex chewed his lip, part of him feeling guilty that his brother's fiancé was looking at him like that, but his brain also whirring with the possibilities as he looked Dani up and down. Dani in his tight white t-shirt, and tight jeans, with his leather jacket tucked under his arm. 

"Erm, you should come in," fidgeting with the door handle, Alex stepped aside to let Dani in, almost gasping when the older man brushed against him as he stepped through the door. Following the older man into the living room, Alex gestured to the sofa, shifting nervously from foot to foot as he watched Dani take a seat, "I, erm, I'm gonna go get dressed, I'll be back in a minute." 

"Oh, yeah, okay," trying not to sound too disappointed as Alex, Alex and his impossibly perfect body, disappeared upstairs, Dani cursed himself, blushing as Alex turned back and caught him staring at his arse. 

_Damn it Pedrosa, get it together!_

Waiting for Alex to return, Dani sat uncomfortably in the Marquez living room, surrounded by childhood pictures of Marc and Alex, pondering how two people could be so alike yet so different. 

Locking himself in his room, Alex groaned as he leaned back against the door, cursing his brother for staying with Jorge and not rushing back. Not that he could blame him. 

* 

Alex: I hate you! 

Marc: Thanks Bro! 

Marc: Jorge says thanks too ;)

*

Standing in the doorway to the sitting room, Alex tried to stiffle the whimper that escaped his mouth as he laid eyes on Dani, the older man bent over tying his shoelace. Staring at Dani's arse, his perfectly shaped arse, in his jeans that were just tight enough, Alex turned scarlet when Dani caught his eye, coughing and mumbling as he made his way through to the kitchen. 

"Alex," making the younger man jump, and almost drop one of the cups of coffee he was holding, Dani smiled kindly. 

"Erm, coffee," thrusting the cup into Dani's hand, Alex pushed passed him, his face still pink as he scuttled back into the living room. 

"Thanks, look Alex-"

"-So, erm, Marc is running late because he's erm, he's, he is-" 

"-He's still with his boyfriend in Barcelona?" Watching as Alex opened and closed his mouth like a stunned goldfish, Dani shrugged, "it's okay Alex, I know." 

"H-how do you know?" 

"I just got that impression," taking a sip of his coffee as he sat down, Dani sighed, "either that or he just really didn't like me." 

"No, no! It's not you, Dani, you're lov...you're great!" 

"Alex," reaching out to rest his hand on Alex's arm, Dani tried to ignore the sharp intake of breath from the younger man as he reassured him, "it's fine, I mean, it's hardly an ideal situation for any of us." 

"Dani-"

"-So what are we gonna do then?" Dani smiled kindly at the younger man, staring into those big brown eyes and feeling himself getting lost in them, "We'll have to go somewhere out of town so nobody realises Marc is missing?" 

"Erm," chewing on his lip as he tried to think of something to do, Alex's face lit up when he thought of it, remembering Dani's love of bikes, "Rufea?" 

"Sounds like a plan, 'Lex." 


	6. Rufea

"Alex," cornering his brother in the bar, Marc frowned when Alex jumped three feet in the air and knocked his drink over. 

Apologising to the young woman behind the bar, Alex quickly mopped up his drink and ordered another, leaving his brother confused as to what was going on. 

"Alex," placing his hand on his brother's arm, Marc frowned when Alex flinched again, "what's going on?" 

"Nothing!" Snapping at Marc more than he meant to, Alex tensed up, steadfastly avoiding his brother's gaze. 

"Okaaay," taking his own drink from the bar tender, Marc quickly changed the subject, making a mental note to ask Alex about it later, "so what did you and Dani get up?" 

"What!? Nothing!" Going straight on the defensive, Alex suddenly realised what Marc had actually asked, "erm, we just went to Rufea." 

"Did yous have a good time?" 

"Yes, fine, what is with all the questions?" Slamming his glass down on the bar, Alex stomped off to the toilets, leaving his brother utterly clueless and wondering what just happened. 

Locking himself in a toilet stall, Alex groaned as he slid down the wall, the morning's events still racing through his mind. 

*******

**90 Minutes Earlier**

Sitting next to Dani on one of the changing room benches, Alex watched as the older man spoke animatedly, both of them dressed ready for lunch, planning to pick Marc up on the way to make it seem like he'd been with them all day. 

Smiling at the way the corners of Dani's eyes crinkled when he grinned, Alex couldn't help but reach out to cup the other man's cheek, running his thumb along his lip. 

Before either of them knew what was happening, Alex was leaning in, pressing their mouths together, swallowing the smaller man's sighs. 

"Wait wait wait..." Pulling away Dani looked up at Alex, his big doe eyes making Dani weak, "we, w-we shouldn't..." 

"But..." biting his lip, Alex put on his best innocent Bambi look, making Dani groan. 

"Alex..." whimpering rather than talking, Dani couldn't help but lean into Alex's touch, knowing it felt right, knowing he wanted Alex, but also knowing they shouldn't. 

"Dani?" 

"Shut up," grabbing Alex's shirt collar, Dani pulled him in and crashed their mouths back together, climbing onto Alex's lap he groaned as Alex's hands landed on his arse. 

Feeling Dani's hands sliding under his shirt, Alex whimpered, slightly rough fingers tracing over his stomach making him shiver.

"Fuck," pulling away breathless and panting, Alex looked into Dani's eyes, his dark eyes almost black with lust. 

"Now that we definitely can't do in here." 

"So what can we do?" His big Bambi eyes making Dani's cock press painfully hard against the zip of his jeans, Alex smiled shyly as one of Dani's hands threaded into his hair. 

"This," pulling Alex's hair just hard enough to make the younger man yelp, Dani kissed his way down the younger man's neck, quickly finding his pulse point. 

"Dani, please..." whining as Dani nipped that spot before soothing with his soft, velvety tongue, Alex dug his fingers into the other man's hips hard enough that bruises were sure to form. 

"Fuck! Shit!" Dani and Alex jumped apart like a pair of scolded cats at the sound of Alex's phone going off. 

Shifting gingerly, his cock rock hard, and feeling cold without Dani's body againat his, Alex fished his phone out of his pocket, guilt washing over him as he saw his brother's name on the screen.

"It's Marc, he says he's just leaving Barca. If we set off now, we should get there at the same time."

*******

Jumping as he heard his phone going off, Alex's heart raced when he saw Dani's name flash up, the older man having seen him run out of the bar. 

Dani: Are you okay? x 

Alex: I don't know. 

Dani: I need to see you again soon x

Alex: Me too x 

Dani: Meet me tonight? Please Alex? x 

Alex: Okay x 

Dani: Come to my hotel. Room 26 x


	7. Room 26

"Where are you going all dressed up?" 

"Erm," freezing at the sound of his brother's voice, Alex gulped as he turned to face Marc, having hoped he would be able to sneak out without him noticing, not realising his brother was curled up in one of the armchairs in the lounge, "out."

"I can see that much," grinning his trademark Marquez smile, Marc walked over to Alex and straightened his collar, "whoever they are you've made quite an effort little brother." 

"Shut up, I'm meeting a friend for a drink that's all." 

"Fine, fine," making a 'zipped' gesture, Marc went back to his armchair, leaving his brother blushing by the front door. 

"Not going back to Jorge's?" 

"No, he's going away for work in the morning so," eyes sad, Marc shrugged, "I'll see him next week, probably." 

"Okay," oblivious to his brother's fears he would not see Jorge again, too wrapped up in the excitment and adrenaline of sneaking off to see Dani to notice, Alex grabbed his coat, "see you later, Bro." 

"Alex, wait!" Suddenly remembering something, Marc grabbed Alex before he could disappear into the night.

"Yeah?" 

"What excuse did you give Dani as to where I was this morning?" 

"Oh, erm, I didn't need to," chewing his lip, feeling slightly guilty, almost like he'd betrayed his brother, Alex shifted from foot to foot. 

"What do you mean?" 

"He, erm, he-" 

"-He what Alex?" 

"He'd already figured out you had a boyfriend." 

"What!? How!?" Panic creeping into his voice, Marc's eyes were wide and worried, much like his brother's usual Bambi look.

"I don't know, but he did," shrugging his shoulders, Alex edged towards the door, "don't worry about it, just, I don't know, just talk to him next time you see him or something." 

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," sighing, Marc slumped back into his chair, feeling guilty for keeping Alex from his 'drinks', "go on, get going, I'll see you later." 

"Okay, see you later." 

* 

Alex: Just left, I'll be there in 10mins x

Dani: Okay, I'll be waiting. See you soon x

* 

Pacing around his small hotel suite, ten minutes feeling like an eternity, Dani re-arranged and re-tidied things over and over again, excitement and fear over seeing Alex again coursing through him. Desperate to have those lips on his skin, to feel that body against his, but worried that Alex would have come to his senses and realise it was a bad idea, or that he would stay loyal to his brother and end things between them before anything really started. 

Jumping at the knock on the door, Dani stopped in front of the mirror and smoothed down his clothes, before checking the peephole and grinning when he saw Alex through it. 

"Hi," the world was barely out of his mouth before he found himself pushed up against the wall as Alex's lips crashed onto his. Threading his fingers into Alex's hair, Dani tugged sharply, swallowing the younger man's sighs and moans as he manovered him to gain better access to his mouth. 

"Hi," pulling away breathless, Alex smiled shyly as he pecked another kiss to Dani's lips, reverting back to his usual nervous, doe-eyed self, almost as if all of his bravery was used up just going to the hotel to meet Dani. 

"You okay, 'Lex?" Sensing the younger man's nerves, Dani reached out and cupped his face, gently tracing his thumb over Alex's cheek, smiling at the way he leaned into his touch. 

"Yeah," wide grin spreading across his face, Alex settled his hands on Dani's waist, "yeah, I'm fine." 

Wordlessly, Dani lead Alex through the suite to the bed, gently laying him down on the bed, before moving to straddle the younger man, feeling Alex's eyes burning into him the entire time. 

"Alex..." sighing, almost completely content as he felt Alex's arms go around him and pull him close, Dani's fingers crept back into the younger man's hair as he re-connected their mouths, softer, and gentler this time. 

"Dani..." whimpering as Dani mouthed down his neck, leaving a trail of soft feathery kisses, Alex tried to stifle a moan when Dani's hips moved against his own - his cock already rock hard thanks to being 18 and having a gorgeous man on top of him. 

"Shush 'Lex," lightly nibbling on the younger man's collarbone, Dani pressed a finger to Alex's lips, groaning when he felt a curious tongue begin to lavish attention on him.  

* 

Jumping at the knock on the door, Dani looked like a deer caught in headlights, his hands resting on Alex's now bitten and bruised torso, both of them now clad only in boxers which were doing nothing to hide how turned on they both were. 

"Ignore it," tightening his grip on Dani's hips, painfully turned on and desperate for the older man to bury his cock in his arse, Alex almost cried when there was another knock, whoever it was not planning on leaving until they'd spoken to Dani. 

 _"Dani!"_  

"Fuck," cursing, recognising the voice outside, Dani dropped his head onto Alex's shoulder, whispering to him, "sorry Baby." 

"What does he want?" Whining as Dani climbed off the bed, feeling cold at the sudden lack of contact, Alex looked up at him with his big Bambi eyes, "can you get rid of him?" 

"I'll try," pulling on one of the hotel bath robes, Dani passed the other one to Alex, "but you need to hide until I do." 

"Fine," sulking as he gingerly put on the fluffy robe, Alex shuffled towards the small walk-in wardrobe, "but you owe me once he's gone." 

"I promise, 'Lex," pressing a kiss to Alex's cheek, Dani slipped his hand under his robe, rubbing the bulge in his boxers and making Alex scream, "I'm all yours once he's gone." 

 _"DANI!"_  

"Alright give me chance!" Waiting until Alex was hidden away, Dani finally opened the door, "Marc, hi." 

Pushing past Dani, Marc walked into the suite, red faced and clearly worked up about something, "We need to talk."

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've had so much uni work to do lately! 
> 
> Just a short one but I will hopefully update more regularly now!  
> Enjoy!

"We need to talk." 

"Marc," groaning as Marc pushed passed him, Dani followed the younger man back into the room, "this isn't really a good time." 

"Sorry, but I really need to talk to you," sitting down on the edge of the sofa, Marc fidgeted as he looked around the room; it seeming extremely messy with clothes strewn about the place, and not in keeping with the older man and his usual neat and tidyness. 

"So," perching on the edge of the bed, hoping Marc would get the message and say whatever he had to say quickly, Dani raised an eyebrow at the distracted younger man, "what did you want to talk about?" 

"Well, erm, I know that you, erm, talked with Alex about where I, erm, was, erm, this morning," stumbling through his words, Marc felt himself blush bright red as he avoided Dani's gaze, focusing instead on the crumbled up shirt on the floor that he couldn't help but feel looked familiar. 

"I did," shrugging, Dani sat down next to Marc, kicking Alex's discarded clothes to the side, "you have a boyfriend in Barcelona?" 

"Yes, I do," chewing his lip, Marc finally looked up to lock eyes with Dani, feeling like he should apologise but not feeling sorry at all. 

"And obviously you'd rather be with him than me?" Dani sighed, no malace or upset in his voice, rather simply stating a fact, neither of them wanting to be in this situation. 

"Yes, I would," looking, and sounding, much younger than his years, Marc fidgeted with the sleeves of his hoodie, the conversation feeling painfully awkward. 

"Then go and be with him, Marc-" 

"-But, our families?" 

"Oh fuck what they think! Who cares about their stupid traditions and rules? It is the 21st century, you should be able to be with someone you choose not who you parents choose." 

"They'll still be really mad." 

"So just don't tell them for now, just play act and eventally we'll tell them, it'll all work out in the end," knowing things would never be that simple, but at the same time really wanting Marc to leave, Dani smiled kindly at the younger man, hoping he was convinced. 

"Okay, thanks Dani," standing, Marc headed for the door, feeling slightly better about things now, "so, I guess I'll see you soon?" 

"Yeah, see you soon, Marc, goodnight," locking the door behind Marc, Dani took a deep breath, all thoughts of the older Marquez brother soon pushed from his mind as he felt Alex's arms creep around his waist, "hey you." 

"Hey," pulling the older man back against him, Alex burried his face in Dani's neck, nibbling that spot where shoulder and neck met, "now I believe, that you said you'd be all mine now my brother has kindly left?" 

"Mmm I did," turning in Alex's arms, Dani smirked as he pulled on the belt of the younger man's fluffy robe, "so you best get back in my bed now hadn't you, 'Lex?" 

 


	9. Uninterrupted

"You okay there, 'Lex?" Brushing his fingers through the younger man's hair, smiling at the soft sighs falling from Alex as he leaned into his touch, Dani pressed a kiss to his forehead, smile growing wider when Alex's arms tightened around his waist. 

"Mmm, 'mazing," laying there in Dani's arms, still high after the best sex he'd ever had, Alex would have purred if he could, feeling like he'd finally discovered what sex was supposed to be like, previous experiences just teenage fumbles compared to the way Dani made him feel, the way Dani made him come, "you?" 

"Perfect, you were just perfect," shifting onto his side, both of them groaning as their spent cocks brushed against each other, Dani ran his thumb along Alex's cheek, feeling himself getting lost in those big brown Bambi eyes, "God, you're gorgeous, Alex, especially when you're falling apart." 

Avoiding Dani's gaze, Alex felt his cheeks burn, "erm, thank you." 

"Don't be embarassed," leaning in, Dani claimed the younger man's lips, mouths moving softly against each other,  just taking the time to explore the other's mouth. 

"Dani..." sighing as Dani pulled away, Alex frowned when he felt a sudden cold draught, opening his eyes to see Dani had peeled back the covers. 

"Come on," taking the younger man's hand, Dani lead Alex to the en-suite, "we'll have a shower and then go to bed, 'Lex."

"Hmm," sighing as he stepped under the hot water, Alex relaxed into the feel of Dani's fingers running through his hair, "Dani..." 

"Shush, 'Lex," running his hands down Alex's body, Dani chuckled as the younger man shivered when the cold shower gel trailed down his stomach, "just let me take care of you." 

"Dani, please..." whimpering as Dani's hands dipped lower, his cock already rock hard again thanks to being 18, Alex dropped his head onto Dani's shoulder. 

"I'm here, Baby," soapy hands working Alex's shaft, loving the feeling of the younger man falling apart under his touch again, Dani nibbled along his neck, driving Alex mad, "just let go, 'Lex." 

"Oh God...oh fuck...Dani..." collapsing onto the smaller man as his legs started to give out, Alex whined as Dani slowed his movements, prolonging his tease, "Daniiii..." 

"Alex, come for me Baby..." one hand tugging on Alex's hair, Dani crashed their mouths back together, doing his best to silence the younger man as he shook and shuddered over the edge. 

"Wow," panting as he slumped back against the wall, Alex whined as Dani sunk to his knees to clean him up, "Dani...fuck." 

"Shush, don't want to disturb everyone else, do you?" 

"N-no," locking eyes with Dani, Alex backed the older man against the tiles, eyes big and wide as he dropped to his knees, filthy grin crossing his face, "you better be quiet then hadn't you?" 

"Fuck...Alex!" Screaming as Alex's lips wrapped around his tip, Dani groaned when seconds later Alex released his cock with a pop, "Aleeex..." 

"Shush, Dani, you don't want to disturb everyone else, do you?" Raising an eyebrow, repeating Dani's words from earlier, Alex held Dani's gaze as he sucked his cock into his mouth again. 

"Oh God! Oh fuck, Alex..." 

* 

"Dani?" Staring across the pillow, nerves clear on his face, Alex bit his lip as he locked eyes with the older man. 

"What's up, 'Lex?" Reaching out to cup Alex's face, smiling at the way the younger man leaned into his palm, Dani pecked a kiss to the end of his nose. 

"What's gonna happen in the morning?" 

"Well," puffing out his cheeks, Dani grinned, "I mean it's not set in stone or anything, but I was thinking breakfast in bed...and burying my cock in your arse again?" 

"I'm serious, Dani," fidgeting nervously with the edge of the sheet, Alex sighed as Dani pulled him into his arms, "I'm not supposed to be here." 

"No, but you can still meet me here in the morning and we can be seen leaving together later on," pressing a kiss to Alex's hair, soothing the younger man slightly, Dani sighed contently as Alex wrapped his arms around his waist, "don't overthink it, we'll work it out in the morning." 

 


	10. 2+2=?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!

"I missed you so much when you were gone," mouthing across the older man's stomach, Marc relished in the sounds falling from his boyfriend, waking up next to Jorge after sneaking in in the middle of the night having been separated for almost two weeks, feeling like absolute heaven, "so, so much." 

"I missed you, too, Baby," rolling Marc onto his back, Jorge began his own slow tease, no rush, just taking the time to explore the younger man's body again, "I missed having you in my arms." 

"Jorge..." Marc whimpered as Jorge left a trail of feathery kisses across his chest, so soft he could almost have imagined it. 

"Mmm?" Humming as he sucked Marc's nipple into his mouth, tongue lavishing him with attention, Jorge felt the grip in his hair tighten, that only making him more tormentative, determined to drive his lover mad with one simple action. 

"Please, pleEEEASE!" Screaming as Jorge's fingers traced over his already slightly tented boxers, his cock rapidly hardening under the older man's ministrations, Marc thrust his hips upwards trying to press against Jorge's hand, needing more than his lover's teasing touches. 

"How could I deny you anything when you look so beautiful asking for it?" 

* 

"Dani knows about us," curled up in Jorge's arms, both of them still bathed in the post sex glow, Marc traced his fingers over his boyfriend's chest. 

"What!?" Sitting up slightly, Jorge stared at Marc with disbelief, them both agreeing that it would be best that as few people as possible knew about them until Marc talked to his parents, "and you thought a good time to bring this up was right after sex?"

"Well," looking slightly sheepish, Marc chewed his lip, "I wasn't going to bring it up before." 

Scowling at his lover, Jorge was torn between concern about other people knowing, and amusement at his boyfriend's logic.

"It's not that bad that _someone_ knows about us," taking Jorge's hand, having always hated the fact that their relationship was a secret, Marc put his puppy dog eyes into full effect. 

"Babe," cupping Marc's face, Jorge sighed sadly, "if I could, I would scream it from the rooftops and tell everyone how much I love you, but right now we can't." 

"I know, but just listen, Dani had worked out that I was seeing someone and told Alex he knew-" 

"-How did he work that out?" 

"I don't know, but I went to talk to Dani and he doesn't care because he wants to marry me about as much as I want to marry him and somehow we will find a way to work it all out." 

"Oh Marc," carding his fingers through the younger man's hair, Jorge wished he shared his boyfriend's optimism, Marc still believing in the kindness and goodness in people. 

"I think Dani's seeing someone too." 

"Just because he doesn't want to marry you?" 

"No," prodding Jorge's side, Marc huffed, "because when I went to talk to him, the floor of his room had a pair of jeans that were very definitely too long for him." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, he is tiny, five foot if that, and these jeans were, like, I don't know, the same sort of length as Alex's, and he's over six foot tall." 

"Maybe he's seeing Alex," jokingly nudging the younger man, Jorge burst out laughing at the look on Marc's face, "what?" 

"Nooo! Don't be stupid, that's just weird to think about!" 

"Is it?" Raising an eyebrow at Marc, Jorge watched his face change as he contemplated the idea some more, "you said yourself Alex has been acting weird and sneaking around, and Dani is seeing someone who is Alex's height. Plus they've been spending time together when you're here. It's not completely unbelievable, Babe." 

"Nope, no, no way, I don't believe it." 

"I bet you," wiggling his eyebrows, Jorge as good as dared the younger man to take up his offer. 

"What are you willing to bet?" Eyeing up Jorge suspiciously, Marc pondered Jorge's theory further, wondering if it could have been Dani who his brother kept sneaking off to see recently. 

"If I'm wrong, I'll do that thing you like." 

"Which one? You do a lot of things I like." 

"The one that almost made you black out last time." 

"Jorge..." whining at the thought of what Jorge would do to him, Marc arched into his touch as the older man ran his nails down his back. 

"And what will you do if you're wrong?" 

"Let you tie me up and do anything you want to me, with me?" Looking up at Jorge with his best innocent eyes, big chocolate orbs drilling into him, Marc whispered in his lover's ear, "let you use me as your own little fuckdoll, deciding if I'm allowed to come or not." 

"Mmm, that sounds like a good offer, especially as I'm going to win," voice almost like a purr as he drew his eyes over Marc's naked, tanned body, Jorge smirked, convinced he was going to win anyway, "deal?" 

"Deal." 


	11. Room 73

_"Okay, Babe, I can't wait to see you tonight...I'll set off soon...Just text me the room number when you check in...Yeah, I will...See you later, Babe."_  

Huge grin on his face as he pocketed his phone, excitement at seeing Dani again combining with the adrenaline at the possibility of getting caught, Alex turned around and walked straight into his brother stood in the doorway.  _Oh shit!_

"Babe?" Raising an eyebrow at his young brother, Marc cackled when Alex turned scarlet, "who is 'Babe', Alex?" 

"Who? What?" Deciding to try feigning ignorance first, Alex stared at the ground, refusing to meet Marc's gaze. 

"Oh no little brother," tilting Alex's chin up so he was forced to look at him, Marc grinned at the way his brother squirmed under his gaze, "who are you sneaking off to meet up with in hotels?" 

"No-nobody."

"Not buying it little brother." 

"I don't have to explain myself to you," crossing his arms, Alex huffed like a typical teenager. 

"So there is something to explain?" Smirking when Alex's mouth gapped, Marc gave him the 'older sibling look' and waited for him to explain. 

"Okay fine, I met someone-" 

"-Aha! Yes! I knew it. Details?" Dragging his brother to sit on the bed, Marc bounced around like an over excited child, "Alex, details, now!" 

"Whyyyy?" Whinging, Alex reverted back to his huffy teenage self, sulking and trying to think of a way out of Marc's interogation. 

"Because you're my little brother and I want to make sure that whoever she, or he, is, they're good enough for you." 

"He is good enough Marc, he is definitely good enough for me," grinning in a way that could only be described as goofy, Alex chewed on his lip, desperate to tell Marc about his relationship with Dani, but also terrified of the fallout. 

"Tell me about him." 

"It's still so new Marc, and I'm still figuring it out." 

"Fine," huffing, Marc put on his best puppy dog eyes, "can't you just tell me something about him?" 

"Okay," face lighting up as he thought of a way to get out of Marc's questions, Alex put his arm around his big brother, "when I saw him last week, he took me to this lovely little guesthouse out on the coast near Sitges. One night we were in bed, and he does this thing with his tongue and oh my God nobody has ever made me-" 

"-I don't need to hear any more Alex!" Cringing, Marc jumped up, rolling his eyes when Alex started laughing, "well played little brother, well played." 

* 

Dani: Room 73 xx

Dani: Can't wait to see you xx 

Alex: Me neither xx 

Dani: It's not as nice as it looked online :( we can go somewhere else if you want xx 

Alex: Is it liveable for the next couple of days? Xx

Dani: Yeah, it's just a lot more motel-y than I thought xx

Alex: I don't mind, just as long as I get to see you xx 

Dani: We can decide when you get here 'Lex xx

Alex: Okay. I'm just at the store across town, I'll be there soon xx 

*

"Oh my God! You'll never guess where I am!"

_"Hello Marc, how are you? Me? I'm good thanks."_

"Yeah yeah normal small talk blah blah blah. Guess where I am!" 

_"Waiting for me in my bed?"_

"I wish, Jorge. But possibly the next best place." 

_"Hmm, at the dirty store buying handcuffs for when I win our bet?"_

"No, but you're getting close." 

_"I give up, my love, tell me."_

"Okay, so I overheard Alex on the phone earlier making plans to meet up with someone, and when I asked him about it, he said it was new and he wasn't ready to tell anyone about it yet yadda yadda yadda. So I followed him to the hotel-" 

_"-You followed your brother while he goes to meet his boyfriend? Marc!"_

"Well when you say it like that it sounds creepy." 

_"It is creepy, Marc!"_

"Okay, fine, I'm just gonna wait until he goes inside then I'll leave." 

_"Were you planning on waiting there until they'd finished!?"_

"No, I was just trying to see who this mystery man is, I want to be sure he's good enough for Alex." 

_"Marc, leave him be, he's old enough to make his own decisio-."_

"-Oh my God! Dani's car is here!" 

_"I knew it! I told you so!"_

"Wait, we don't know yet that he's here to see Alex, it could be a coincidence." 

_"We both know it isn't."_

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" 

_"I'm waiting."_

"Alex just got out of his car, he's not going to the reception, he's going straight for the stairs and-" 

_"-This feels creepy Marc."_

"Oh my God he's at the door.. the door's opening, and I can't see who it is. Fuck!" 

_"It's okay, my love, I can wait a bit longer to be proven right, it gives me time to decide what I'm going to do with you, my little fuck doll."_

"Jorge, don't say things like that when you're not here to do something about it." 

_"Aww Baby, is thinking about what I'm going to do to you making your dick hard?"_

"Yes. I'm sat in a motel car park wondering if there's CCTV or anyone around who might see me..." 

_"See you what? Wanking?"_

"Babe..." 

_"No."_

"Talk to me, please." 

_"Nope, this is far too amusing."_

"Please Jorge." 

_"Come to mine tonight, I'll sort your problem out for you."_

*

"I'm sorry it's not nicer, 'Lex," curling up on the bed with Alex, Dani sighed as he looked around the room, the place that looked like a bright, decent hotel online turning out to be little more than an overpriced, slightly dingy roadside motel. 

"Stop apologising, Dani, I'm here to see you," running a finger down Dani's front, most of their clothes abandoned as soon as they'd each arrived, Alex grinned, "not the hotel, plus it's already paid for." 

"I don't mind paying for another room somewhere else, Babe?" 

"We're here now, we might as well stay," smiling, Alex ran his hands through the older man's hair, nuzzling his neck and whispering against his skin, "plus, Marc's outside-" 

"-He's what?" 

"He followed me down here, I saw him in the car park at the supermarket." 

"So, you're happy staying here?" Tracing his fingers over Alex's cheek, Dani grinned when the younger snuggled closer into his side. 

"Of course, now stop worrying." 

"Sorry, I just want to treat you," rolling Alex onto his back, straddling the younger man, Dani traced his hands across the toned, slightly tanned skin on display, "have you heard of the W in Barca?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Ever been?" 

"No." 

"Next time, I'm gonna take you there, I'm gonna really treat you, 'Lex." 

"Sounds good, Babe," reaching out to take Dani's hands, Alex laced their fingers together, "now let me treat you, Mr Pedrosa." 

 


	12. Plans

"Ah Marc there you are," smiling kindly at her eldest son, Roser sat down next to him on the garden bench, "your father will be home soon and we need to discuss the plans for your wedding to Dani." 

"But Mamaaa..." 

"I'm sorry Marc," wrapping her son up in her arms, Roser sighed, "I never wanted this for you, but it is the only way to ensure peace between the clans." 

"How can we make plans when Dani is not here?" Marc huffed, hoping it was Dani his brother was holed up with in that motel and that Dani's absence would delay things further. 

"Dani will be here later too, along with his parents." 

"What about Alex? Doesn't Alex get to be involved?" 

"Firstly, your brother is in Barcelona with Rins this week, and secondly," Roser sighed as she looked into her son's eyes, feeling guilty for having not been able to protect him from their region's politics, "Alex is still young enough that he doesn't have to be involved in all of this, let it stay that way for as long as possible, please Marc." 

Watching as his mother went back into the house, Marc shook his head, confused as to where Alex was and who he was with, and where Dani was, if it was actually Dani's car he'd seen when he followed his brother the previous day. 

* 

"Hi Marc," smiling kindly at the younger man, Dani took his seat opposite his fiancé, stiffling a giggle at the confused look on Marc's face.  

"Dani." 

"I saw Alex earlier," grinning as he watched Marc's face change, Dani continued, "in the city, he was with another lad, I forget his name." 

"Rins?" 

"Yeah that's it, tall guy, dark hair, kinda creepy eyes?" 

"Yeah that's Alex Rins," frowning, Marc was now completely and utterly confused about where Alex was, even more so by the amused, if slightly smug, look on Dani's face.

*

Marc: Where are you? 

Alex: Uni open day with Rins. Why? 

Marc: I thought you were with your mystery man all week. 

Alex: I am, but I put him down long enough to go look around the uni with Alex. 

Marc: Oh. 

Alex: Interogation over now? 

Marc: Fuck off! Have fun.

*  

Dani: I've never seen anyone look as confused as your brother does right now! Xx

Alex: He's just been asking about who I'm with and why I'm not with my mystery man xx 

Dani: He kept asking your Mama where you are, don't think he believes you're at Monlou xx

Dani: He also got confused when I said I saw you earlier with Rins xx

Alex: I bet he follows you when you leave xx 

Dani: What you willing to bet? Xx

Alex: Balcony blow job for the winner xx

Dani: Alex! I'm sat at the table with your parents and brother! 

Alex: I know xx

Alex: At least you've got them sexy very tight jeans on ;) xx 

Dani: You're cruel! See you later xxx 

Alex: I'm serious, Marc will follow you when you leave xx 

Dani: I know, I'll stop off at Eric's on the way and confuse him some more xx

* 

Marc: I'm so confused! 

Jorge: Doesn't take much...

Marc: Hey! Meanie! 

Jorge: Sorry my love, what's up? Xx

Marc: I thought Alex was with Dani but now Dani's here and Alex is with Rins in Barca and Dani said he saw them together earlier in the city and Mama said they were going to Monlou open day.

Jorge: Dani could have seen them together if he dropped Alex off to meet Rins :P xx 

Marc: But Alex has his car with him xx 

Jorge: City parking is expensive, Babe xx 

Marc: No, you're wrong, it can't be Dani he's seeing xx 

Jorge: You were the one who said Dani's car was there when you followed Alex xx

Jorge: Do not follow Dani!! 

Marc: Who said any thing about following Dani!? 

Marc: And is it technically following if I leave just after him when I set off to yours? xx 

Jorge: Marc Marquez Alenta the longer you follow Dani the longer it'll be before you're in my bed again :( 

* 

"Marc! Something you'd like share with everyone?" Scolding his son, Marc sat grinning at his phone and not listening to a word being said, Julia turned back to the rest of the group when Marc's face turned red and her shook his head, "so, are we all agreed?" 

Everyone around the table nodding in agreement, Marc felt his heart sink, nodding solomly when his father looked in his direction again. 

"It's sorted then, the wedding will take place in two weeks time, here in Cervera." 

* 

"Dani," cornering the older man in the kitchen while everyone else was still talking in the other room, Marc looked like a kicked puppy, "we need to talk." 

"Not here," closing the door, worried about being overheard, Dani sighed, "meet me at my hotel tonight, I'll text you the address." 

*

Dani: I need a favour, are you back at the hotel? Xx

Alex: I am, what's up? Xx 

Dani: Marc wants to talk somewhere so I need you to book another hotel for me please xx 

Dani: Once he's gone you can check out of that dump and come join me xx 

Alex: Okay Babe, gimme 10 mins and I'll sort something xx

Dani: Thank you so much 'Lex xx 

Alex: Any place in particular? Xx 

Dani: Wherever you like, we can stay on the coast or go inland xx 

Alex: There's a place called La Torre del Vilar just outside of Vic that looks nice, I've booked it on the card you left here xx

Alex: Carretera Vic a Avinyó, Santa Eulalia de Riuprimer, 08505 

Dani: Thanks so much 'Lex xx 

Alex: No worries, see you later xx 

Dani: See you later. I'll ring you once Marc's gone xx


	13. Royalty

Dani: La Torre de Vilar, Room 12. Carretera Vic a Avinyó, Santa Eulalia de Riuprimer, 08505

Marc: Thanks. See you soon. 

* 

Dani: Marc's leaving Cervera now. Should get to the hotel in an hour, I'll try and get rid of him as quick as possible xx

Alex: Okay Babe. Once he's gone I'll check out of here and drive up xx 

Dani: Can't wait to see you again! xx

Dani: I know it's only been a few hours, but I miss you xxx 

Alex: I miss you too xxx

Alex: Rins just isn't as cuddle-able as you :P xx 

Dani: :O As long as that's all you've been trying with Rins! xx

Alex: You know I would never cuddle anyone else Dani xxxx

Dani: I'm glad, you're the only one I want to cuddle xxx 

Alex: :) xxxx 

Dani: I better get all these kisses when you get here xxxxx 

Alex: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex: All the kisses! And all the cuddles xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dani: I'll hold you to that xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I love you_

* 

"Hi, come in," stepping aside to let Marc into the hotel room, Dani groaned as he followed Marc out onto the balcony, the view of the sunset beautiful and romantic, and leaving Dani wishing he could share it with Alex instead, knowing it would be dark by the time Alex got there. 

"It's nice here," perching on one of the seats, Marc sighed, wishing he could be there with Jorge, making a mental note of the hotel name, hoping one day they'd be able to visit it together, "the er, the view's really nice." 

"You didn't come here to talk about the view, Marc, did you?" 

"No," chewing on his lip, Marc stared out at the view, sounding and looking much younger than his years, "what are we going to do?" 

"I don't know, Marc," puffing out his cheeks, genuinely unsure of how they would get out of their wedding, Dani shrugged, "what do your family think of Jorge?" 

"They don't know about him." 

"Do you think they'd approve if they did know?" 

"Maybe, I don't know, I mean he is from a good family." 

"What family?" 

"The Lorenzo's." 

"What!?" Almost choking on his drink, Dani's eyes widened to an alarming degree, "the Lorenzo's?"

"Yes."

"As in the royal family of Mallorca?" 

"Yes." 

"Jorge Lorenzo? As in the Prince of Mallorca?"

"Yes." 

"And you've never told your family about him?" Shaking his head, managing to resist rolling his eyes at the younger man, Dani knew full well that Marc's links to the Mallorcan royal family were their best chance of getting out of the wedding without causing too much of a scandal. 

"No." 

"Why didn't you tell them?" 

"I was going to but then they decided that I had to marry you, and I tried to tell them but you've seen what my father is like," shrugging, Marc looked almost defeated, something Dani had never seen in the younger man before. 

"You need to tell them, Marc, just talk to your mother, I'm sure she'll listen." 

"But what about your family? They'll be angry and then it'll make everything worse." 

"Don't worry about them, I will sort it out, but you need to talk to your parents first." 

"Okay, I will," nodding, feeling slightly better about things, Marc got up to leave, nerves beginning to kick in over telling Jorge his plans, "thanks Dani." 

"No worries, just talk to them, okay?" 

"I will do," standing in the doorway, part of him wanting to ask Dani about Alex, but the other part of him knowing better, Marc shrugged as he turned to leave, saying goodbye to Dani always feeling awkward for some reason, "I guess I'll see you next week sometime?" 

"Yeah, see you later," closing the door behind Marc, Dani went back out to the balcony, watching to make sure Marc actually left before he texted Alex. 

* 

Dani: Marc's gone xxx

Alex: Okay, I'll check out of here and drive up xxx 

Dani: See you soon Babe xxx

Alex: See you soon. Have you had dinner? xxx

Dani: No, not yet xxx

Alex: I'll pick up take out when I get to Vic xxx 

Dani: Sounds like a plan 'Lex xxx

Alex: What do you fancy? xxx 

Dani: How about Thai? xxx 

Alex: Sounds good. See if you can find somewhere and send me the address xxx 

Alex: Also xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Dani: Get your sexy arse up here so I can kiss you xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*  

"He-" barely managing to open the door, Dani found himself immediately pushed up against the wall as Alex pounced on him, kicking the door shut as the younger man dropped his bags on the floor, "hi 'Lex." 

"Hey you," pecking another kiss to Dani's lips, Alex snaked his hands around the older man's waist, "two down, how many more kisses do I owe you?" 

"I don't know, I stopped counting after 110," leaning up to claim Alex's mouth again, brief and soft, Dani sighed as he laid his head against his boyfriend's chest, Alex's presence warm and comforting. 

"How about we go sit outside and eat our dinner, and then afterwards I'll work on paying off my debt?" 

"Sounds like one of your best ideas yet, 'Lex," taking Alex's hand, Dani lead him out onto the balcony, the sunset long gone but it still warm enough to be comfortable outside. Sitting down on the rattan sofa, Dani instantly curled into Alex's side when the younger sat down next to him, spreading their take out boxes precariously across their knees, "I missed you today." 

"I missed you too, Babe," goofy grin spreading across his face when he looked down into Dani's big, brown eyes, Alex sighed contently, guilt about Marc completely gone, "how did it go with the families today?" 

"Well, the wedding is set for two weeks time, but we think we've found a way out of it." 

"Oh?" 

"Well, you know Marc's boyfriend, did he ever tell you which Jorge he is?" Raising an eyebrow at Alex, Dani chuckled at the clueless look on his face, moving their takeout onto the table, sure Alex would send it flying when he heard the news, "your brother is dating none other than Prince Jorge of Mallorca." 

"What!?" Jaw dropping, having just expected Jorge to just be an average, everyday guy his brother had met, Alex narrowed his eyes at Dani, "are you serious?" 

"Deadly." 

"I can't believe he didn't tell me!" 

"Anyway, we're hoping your parents will listen to him and allow him to stay with Jorge." 

"What about your family?" 

"Don't worry about them," cupping Alex's cheek, Dani felt his heart burst at the way Alex looked at him, the way he leaned into his touch, "if they get angry I can always tell them that I'm dating this guy from Cervera, who just happens to be drop dead gorgeous."

Blushing slightly, Alec batted his long eyelashes and smiled shyly at Dani, "thank you."  

In a sudden burst of bravery, everything feeling right, Dani leaned in to whisper in Alex's ear, "I love you, 'Lex."

"I love you, too, Dani." 

 


	14. Something Stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, uni work is kicking my arse at the moment, but I needed a night off!  
> Will probably be a while before I update again, need to get back to my assignments tomorrow!

Laid on the sofa, dozing as he waited for Marc to turn up, Jorge jumped awake when he heard the knocking at the door. Checking his watch -2.45am - Jorge frowned, Marc the only person he was expecting and he had his own key, suddenly he began to panic, worried something had happened, that Marc had been in an accident. Throwing open the front door, Jorge frowned as he saw who was on his doorstep, "what are you doing out here?" 

"Can I come in?" 

"Of course you can, Babe," pulling Marc into his arms, Jorge pressed his lips to the younger man's forehead, "what's going on?" 

Sinking into his boyfriend's arms, Marc sighed, "I'm sorry, Jorge..." 

"Sorry for what?" Practically dragging Marc through the doorway, Jorge frowned as he caught the whiff of beer on the younger man, "are you drunk?" 

"I'm sorry." 

"Marc!" Shaking the younger man slightly, Jorge took in the glazed over look in his eyes, "did you drive here like this!?" 

"Jorge..." collapsing onto the sofa, tears in his eyes, Marc whined when Jorge got up to get him some water, "Baby..." 

"Shush, it's okay my love," running his fingers through Marc's hair, Jorge tried to sooth him as Marc's sobs took over. 

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." 

* 

"Hey...hey Babe," smiling kindly as Marc jumped awake, Jorge pulled him into his arms, his voice soft and calming, "it's okay, Marc, everything's okay." 

"'S'not," dissolving into tears again, Marc clung to Jorge, convinced it would be the last time the elder man would want to see him, the last time his boyfriend would still be his boyfriend. 

"What happened, Marc?" Pulling the covers up around them, having carried them to bed after Marc had cried himself to sleep on the sofa, Jorge reached out to cup his face, smiling as he traced the younger man's cheek, "what's going on, Babe?" 

"I'm sorry, Jorge," bursting into tears again, Marc curled up in Jorge's arms, sure he would hate him once he knew. 

"What are you sorry for, Marc?" 

"I did something stupid." 

"What did you do?" Growing more and more concerned by Marc's lack of answers, Jorge re-arranged them so Marc was the little spoon in his arms, whispering in his ear, "start from the beginning, what happened with the families?" 

"They...they...they fixed the w-wedding for a few weeks' time," his sobs beginning to calm, Jorge's soft whispers and gentle touches soothing him, Marc curled in on himself again. 

"Okay," biting his lip, Jorge tried to blink back his tears as he thought of a life without Marc, "then what happened?" 

"Dani left, and then I...I went to Dani's hotel in Vic..." 

"What happened in Vic?" Body tensing, Marc's tone suggesting something else, Jorge forced himself to take deep breaths as he waited for his boyfriend to explain, "Marc?"

Marc's silence making him fear the worst, Jorge spoke through gritted teeth, "what did you do in Dani's hotel room, Marc?"

"Not that!" Tears flowing again, the idea that Jorge thought he would, or could, cheat on him with Dani stinging, Marc shuffled away slightly, voice quiet, pained, "I could never do that to you! I thought you knew that? I thought you knew me?"

"I'm sorry, Marc," pulling the younger man back into his arms, both of them now sobbing, Jorge gripped Marc's waist tightly, "I'm sorry, Babe, I love you." 

Shrugging free off Jorge's grip, refusing to turn to look at his boyfriend, Marc sniffed, "do you really think I'd cheat on you? Is that what you think of me?"

"No! God, Marc, it's just that...everyday I think I'm gonna lose you, every time you leave I never know if I'm gonna get to see you again," curling up into a ball, Jorge sobbed, "I thought y-you were going to tell me it was over...th-that you were leaving me t-to marry Daniiiii."

"Baby, I'm not marrying him," pulling Jorge into his arms, Marc wiped his tears away, "they will have to force me down the aisle." 

"Sssorry..."

"We talked, that's all, Jorge, I promise," pressing his lips to Jorge's forehead, Marc smiled kindly, "all we did was talk, my love." 

"Okay." 

"Dani said I need to tell my family about you, who you are, who your family are. He reckons it's the best way to get out of the wedding." 

"And what do you think?" 

"It doesn't matter, I already did something stupid," rolling onto his back, refusing to meet Jorge's gaze, Marc fidgeted with the edge of the blanket, "I'm sorry, Jorge." 

"What did you do, Marc?" 

"I went and bought a pack of beers." 

"0.0?" Already fairly sure of the answer, Jorge still prayed Marc had got the non-alcoholic version of his favourite beers.

"No," shaking his head, Marc finally turned back to Jorge, his big brown puppy dog eyes staring up into his boyfriend's piercing green eyes, "then I drove up here and sat in my car outside and drank them." 

"That's not so bad, Babes," running his fingers through Marc's hair, Jorge felt his heart ache at the sight of Marc so broken. 

"But then...b-but then...then I..." 

"Whatever it is we'll deal with it together, I promise." 

"I called my parents and I...and I..." closing his eyes, not wanting to see the look on Jorge's face, Marc let his tears start to fall again, "and I told them about you."

 


	15. Morning Sadness

"What!? How?...Why?...Mhmm...Yeah...Yeah, sure...No...Okay, right...Yeah, I'll see you in a bit..." chucking his phone down on the side, Alex sighed, the early morning phone call not exactly how he wanted to be woken at 5am. 

"What's wrong, 'Lex?" Shuffling over to the younger man sat on the edge of the bed, Dani wrapped his arms around Alex's waist, and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's shoulder, confused by the early morning phone call, "Babes?" 

"That was Jorge," reaching for Dani's hand, feeling reassured when the older man squeezed his hand, Alex turned to capture his lips briefly, worried his world was about to crumble, "Marc got drunk last night..."

"And?" Looking at Alex, concern for the younger man all over his face, Dani reached to cup his cheek, "is he okay? Is he hurt?" 

"No he's fine, but he, he called our parents when he was drunk, and," sighing, Alex closed his eyes, fairly sure Dani knew what he was about to say, "and he told them about Jorge." 

"Oh, shit..." resting his head on Alex's shoulder, Dani squeezed him tightly, desperately hoping Marc had said nothing more and made an even bigger mess. 

"And about us," tear running down his cheek, Alex leaned back against the older man, terrified of the fallout, as well as the prospect of being without Dani. 

"Fuck." 

"I'm sorry, Babe." 

"What are you sorry for 'Lex? It's not your fault." 

"This is gonna end badly though, isn't it?" Looking at Dani with his big doe eyes, Alex tried to sniff his tears back, all of them fully aware that this would happen but all of them living in denial. 

"We'll get through it together then, my love."

"Promise?"

"I promise," carding his fingers through Alex's hair, Dani pulled Alex back onto the bed, managing to make the younger man feel all wrapped up despite being the smaller of the two, whispering softly to him, "cross my heart, I promise I will always be yours, 'Lex, I love you." 

"I love you, too," melting into Dani's arms, Alex sniffed, "we need to go to Jorge's." 

"I know, Baby, but we can stay here for just a bit longer," pressing his lips to Alex's neck, Dani sighed, desperate to stay in that moment wrapped up in bed with Alex. 

* 

"Hi," opening his front door Jorge was taken aback by the younger man facing him, never realising that when Marc said he and Alex looked alike, that he meant that alike, "you must be Alex?" 

"Yes, I am," reaching out to shake his hand, eyes travelling up and down Jorge's body, Alex easily understood his brother's attraction to the Mallorcan, blushing when Dani coughed beside him, "an-and this is Dani." 

"Dani," shaking the older man's hand, Jorge couldn't help but laugh at the awkwardness of the mess they found themselves in, "so you're Alex's boyfriend?" 

"Yes." 

"And also Marc's fiance?" 

"Yes," already taking a dislike to Jorge, Dani rolled his eyes at him, "where is Marc?" 

"He's in the kitchen, go through," stepping aside, Jorge followed Alex and Dani into the kitchen, his heart breaking when Marc began sobbing again at the sight of his brother. 

"I'm sorry, Alex, I'm so sorry," collapsing into his brother's arms, Marc sobbed his heart out as the others tried to make sense of what had happened. 

"Come on, Marc," leading his brother to the sofa, Marc still like a limpet around his waist, Alex sat down and held his brother until his sobs calmed, "start from the beginning."

"I...I-I-I got drunk, and, and then, th-then..."

"It's okay, Marc, deep breaths," trying to calm his panicking brother, wondering once again how he was the younger one, Alex rubbed Marc's back, feeling the older calm at the simple gesture. 

"I j-just told them about us, about-t me and Jorge, and they g-got really mad, 'what about the Sabadell clan?' 'what about our reputation?' 'what about D-D-Dani?' So then I got really m-mad, and I told them it d-didn't matter because...because...because you and Dani are together. I'm so sorry Alex." 

"It's okay, Marc-" 

"-No it's notttt!" Curling up in his brother's arms, Marc began sobbing again, nothing seeming to sooth him until he'd cried himself to sleep again. 

* 

"Thanks for doing this, mate, I owe you," hugging Ricky, Jorge slapped his back, hoping that their cobbled together last minute plan would work. 

"No worries, I just hope it works for you," picking up his car keys and Marc's bags, Ricky headed for the door, "I'll go park just down the road and wait, tell Marc to run." 

"Tell Marc to run where?" Looking between Alex and Dani sat at the table, and Jorge and the stranger stood near the door, Marc frowned, still half asleep and confused, "Jorge?" 

"Your parents rang Alex, they're on their way-" 

"-What!?" 

"Shush, it's okay, Baby, we have a plan," trying to convince the younger man as much as he was himself, Jorge wrapped Marc up in his arms, "Marc, this is my old friend Ricky." 

"H-Hi Ricky." 

"Hi." 

"Listen Baby, when your parents are here you need to excuse yourself, go to the bathroom then climb out the window and make a run for it." 

"Run where?" 

"Ricky's gonna wait just down the road for you, and then he'll take you to the train station in Tarragona-" 

"-Tarragona?" 

"There you can get a train down to Valencia and then get the ferry to Ibiza and then the ferry to Mallorca. Laura will meet you in Palma and I'll join you as soon as I can. There's a burner phone and enough cash for you to get there, and for a couple of nights in Valencia and Ibiza if the sea's too rough for the ferries, do not put anything on your cards and make sure you leave your phone here."

"Why can't I just fly to Palma?" Looking up at Jorge, Marc frowned, still tired and confused as to why he had to take such a long and expensive route to Mallorca. 

"Because firstly, I know you hate flying, but also because you'll be harder to track buying a train ticket than getting a flight, they'll probably expect you to go to El Prat and I'm sure your father, as one of the heads of the clans, will know someone who will divulge passenger details." 

"So why Tarragona?" 

"They're not going to expect you to go there, they'd expect a station in Barcelona." 

"Oh, yeah I guess," nodding, Marc leaned into the older man, resting his head against his chest, praying Jorge's plan would work, "okay." 

"Everything will be okay, my love," pressing a kiss to Marc's temple, Jorge lead the younger man back to the sofa, nodding to Ricky as he left with Marc's things. Taking out his phone, Jorge swiped through the pictures for the one he wanted, "that's Ricky's car, he's got your things so you just need to get in the car. He's gonna watch out for your parents and let us know if there's anyone else waiting outside." 

* 

Ricky: Julia & Roser just drove past me. Alzamora's with them too. Can't see anyone else yet.


	16. Home Truths

Pacing up and down Jorge’s living room, driving his brother and Dani mad, Marc strained to hear the heated conversation going on between Jorge and his parents on the doorstep.

“Marc, will you please just sit down, I’m getting dizzy!” Sat on the sofa next to Dani, leaning into the older man’s side, Alex grabbed Marc’s arm as he passed again, “sit down, Marc!”

“Let go of me!” Stepping out of his brother’s reach, Marc turned his anger on his brother, “how can you two sit there all calm and relaxed like nothing’s wrong?”

“I’m not relaxed-”

“-This is all your fault!”

“Come on, Marc, that’s not fair,” speaking up on Alex’s behalf after feeling the younger man tense up, him already nervous enough about their relationship and the repercussions it could cause, Dani squeezed Alex’s shoulder, whispering to him, “it’s okay, Baby.”

“Oh, yeah sure it’s all okay, it’s all okay isn’t it, Dani?”

“Give it a rest, Marc.”

“Why should I, when my life’s about to get torn apart and all the while you two have seeing each other?”

“Marc-”

“-He is 18, he’s 10 years younger than you Dani, I mean that is messed up.”

“Enough Marc!” Getting up and pushing his brother onto the sofa just to shut him up momentarily, Alex then kicked him for good measure, both him and Dani nervous enough about the age gap already, “if you want to assign blame let’s start with you.”

“Excuse me!?” Completely outraged, Marc’s mouth gaped like a confused goldfish.

“You’re the one who started sneaking around coming down here.”

“That’s not the same-”

“-Alright both of you pack it in!” Moving to sit in between the brothers, Dani took Alex’s hand, squeezing it tightly as he turned to Marc, “firstly, I did not pursue your brother, he came after me, and, well, who could say ‘no’ to those eyes? And secondly, most importantly, you are brothers, stop fighting and work together.”

“Fine,” crossing his arms, Marc huffed, the three of them sat almost in silence, the few hushed words between Dani and Alex being overshadowed by the now full-on screaming match between Jorge and Julia outside, “I’m sorry, Alex, I didn’t mean it.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m just angry…and scared.”

“I know, but just do what Jorge said and see what happens.”

“What about you two?” Looking at Alex and Dani with sad eyes, Marc felt guilty that he was leaving his brother to deal with the fallout.

“We’ll deal with it, don’t worry about us-” it was at that moment that the three of them were interrupted when Jorge finally allowed Julia, Roser and Emilio into his home.

“Marc! Alex!” Storming into the room, Julia’s face was full of thunder, ignoring the terrified looks on both of his sons’ faces, “just what the hell do you two think you’re playing at!?”

"Julia," grabbing her husband's hand, Roser pulled him onto the sofa, "first let's give the boys the chance to explain themselves." 

"Fine, Marc?" 

"Erm...well-" 

"-Alex?"

"It's not, I mean, well, this..." 

"Lorenzo?" 

"We've been...well..."

"Pedrosa?" 

"I don't have to explain myself to you, none of us do." 

"What!?" 

"You heard," looking from Julia to Alex, Jorge and Marc, Dani shrugged, "we're adults, we don't have to explain ourselves to you, or Roser, or him," Dani scowled at Emilio, no idea why the other man needed to be there with them. 

"You have been having an affair with Alex while you were engaged to Marc!" 

"Where I put my dick is none of your business," smirking at the way Julia's face went red, so angry steam was about to come out of his ears, Dani laid a hand on Alex's thigh, "anyway, I didn't hear either of them complaining, moaning yes but-"

"-All four of you have a duty to your families, and all of you have defied them!" 

"I don't," raising his eyebrows at Julia, Jorge shrugged at the frown he received, "my family don't care who I date, as long as I'm happy." 

"Not all of us are that lucky, young man!"

"So you want to take both of your sons, who are in happy, committed relationships, and force them into miserable marriages?" 

"That was never what we wanted for Marc or Alex," looking to her sons, Roser wiped away the tear tracking down her cheek, "please believe me, Marc, Alex, we never wanted this for either of you."

"We have to do what is right for Cervera, for our home." 

"What about what is best for me, or Alex?" Glaring at his father, Marc laced his and Jorge's fingers together, "you're always so busy worrying about what everyone else thinks of you that you never stop to think about what we think, or want, or need. Do you even really know us, Papa?" 

"Marc..." his mouth gaping like a goldfish, Julia looked between the four men sat opposite him and knew Marc was right, besides teaching them how to ride bikes and taking them to the dirt track he knew very little about their lives. 

"It is just the way it is, Marc," sensing Julia was close to giving in, Emilio spoke up, "the way it has to be." 

"No, it doesn't!" 

"Yes, it does Marc, I know you're still young and still you think you know everything, but you don't-" 

"-Oh give it a rest Alzamora!" 

"Marc!" 

"What Mama?" Looking between his mother and Emilio, Marc shrugged, "he doesn't care about what me or Alex want, he only cares about being shown up in front of the other clans as chief negotiator who can't negotiate anything." 

"That is enough young man! Both of you are going back to Cervera now!" 

"My car's in Vic!" 

"What?" Looking at Alex, Roser was confused, "why is your car in Vic, Alex?" 

"Because we stayed in a hotel there last night," sensing Alex's nerves, Dani spoke up on his behalf, "and I drove us down here this morning."

"I thought you were at Monlou with Rins yesterday?" 

"I was, I just met Dani afterwards." 

"And last week when you were at an open day in Valencia?" 

Chewing his lip, Alex couldn't stand to look at his mother, barely whispering, "we were in Sitges." 

"Oh Alex." 

"Yes, yes, they've both been sneaking around and acting out, that can all be discussed later, but first we all need to get back to Cervera before any of this gets out." 

"Fine!" Marc stood up, turning to look at Jorge, the tiny nod of his head all the encouragement he needed, "but I need a piss first, or do I need to ask permission of everyone in Catalunya?" 

Marc stormed off down the hall to the bathroom, praying Jorge's plan would work. 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeek, the story is almost over! Thank you for reading and for all the comments and kudos, it's really meant a lot!

“Al…Alex…Oh fuck! Wait, Alex, stop,” finding himself slammed up against the bedroom wall as soon as they were through the door, Alex upset and desperate, Dani managed to free himself from the taller man’s grip.

“Dani?” Sniffling as Dani lead him to the little sofa in their room, Alex wrapped himself around the older man as soon as he sat down, not wanting to leave him again.

“Shush, ‘Lex, it’s okay,” carding his fingers through the younger man’s hair, heart breaking at the sight of seeing Alex so upset, Dani pressed his lips his forehead, “I don’t wanna say goodbye like that, Baby.”

“I don’t wanna leave you.”

“It’s not forever, I promise,” wiping away Alex’s tears, Dani smiled kindly, “we’ll be together again soon.”

“Hmm,” sighing, not really convinced, Alex let Dani soft whispers lull him almost to sleep. When Marc’s escaping act saw his parents and Emilio head into Barcelona to try and track him down, Alex had been ordered to go back to Vic with Dani to pick up his car and then head straight back to Cervera before anyone noticed anything had happened. Needless to say, neither Alex nor Dani were particularly keen on that idea, both preferring Jorge’s suggestion that Emilio simply renegotiate with the clans to allow Dani to marry Alex instead of Marc, which the older man had rejected outright.

“I’m not giving up on you ‘Lex, I’m not giving up on us,” carrying Alex to the bed and laying him down on it, stroking Alex’s cheek and smiling at the way he leaned into his touch, Dani set to packing their bags, still determined that one day soon they would be reunited again, “never giving up on us.” 

"We could leave, just pack our bags and go." 

"And where would we go, Baby?" 

"Anywhere, we could start again, get jobs, find a nice house, just be us." 

"It's a nice thought, 'Lex." 

"We could do it, Babes, we could make it work." 

"Okay, supposing we did, where would we go?'

"We could go to Argentina, or Chile, or maybe Costa Rica, somewhere exotic and far away." 

"What jobs would we get, what are we trained to do? What about you going to uni?" 

"I don't know," shrugging, knowing it was just a pipe dream, Alex curled in on himself, "we'd manage somehow, as long as we were together, Babe?" 

"It's a nice thought, but it wouldn't work, you deserve so much more than the kind of life we'd have on the run. I can't do that to you, Baby."

“Dani,” grabbing his boyfriend’s wrist, Alex pulled him back onto the bed, his arms going tight around him, “I love you.”

“I love you, too, ‘Lex.”

*

Marc:                    I’m just about to board the ferry to Ibiza. I guess I’ll see you soon? xx

Jorge:                    Everyone’s left mine, your parents have gone to El Prat to try and track you down x

Jorge:                    I’m gonna head to Girona and get the next flight out xx

Marc:                    How did it go after I ran away? xx

Jorge:                    Don’t worry about it, I’ll fill you in later xx

Jorge:                    I’ll see you tonight xx

Marc:                    See you later Babes xx

Marc:                    Thank you so much for everything xx

*

“I hate this,” curled up in Jorge’s arms, having been welcomed in his family’s home without a second’s hesitation, Marc sighed, completely fed up with the situation and just wanting to be free to be with Jorge.

“I could get really offended around about now,” squeezing Marc tighter, Jorge smiled when he heard the younger man laugh, having recently come to miss the younger man’s annoying laugh.

“Not that, Babes, of course I love being with you,” rolling over so they were face to face across the pillow, Marc smiled as he buried his face in the older man’s chest, his words coming out slightly muffled when he spoke, “I just wish that we could be free to be together without having to sneak around, or take a thousand hour trip instead of a one hour flight just to meet up.”

“Me too, but at least we’re together now and we don’t have to worry about anyone else for now.”

“Except Alex and Dani, and my parents-”

“-Shush, Baby, don’t worry about them now, just think about us tonight,” sliding his hands down into Marc’s boxers, determined to make the younger man forget about everything else around them, Jorge claimed his lips, swallowing his sighs and moans, “just focus on me, Baby, just you and me.”

*

Dani:                      Hey ’Lex, how’re you? xx

Alex:                      Hey. I’m fine, I just miss you xx

Dani:                      I miss you too. So, so much xx

Dani:                      Have they found Marc yet? xx

Alex:                      No, but they’re still at the airport, probably won’t be back tonight xx

Alex:                      Wish you could be here xx

Dani:                      Me too ‘Lex xx

Alex:                      Have you told your family? How did it go? xx

Dani:                      I did. Surprisingly well actually. You’re a Marquez from Cervera so they’re happy xx

Alex:                      Why can’t my parents be like that too? xx

Dani:                      Don’t give them too much hassle, they’re under a lot of pressure too xx

Alex:                      But if your family can be accepting why can’t mine?

Alex:                      I mean I’d prefer they accepted me for me not just because I’m a Marquez from Cervera, but at least it’s something xx

Dani:                      I know, I wish they would too xx

Dani:                      See how they are when they get back xx

Alex:                      I will do xx

*

**The Next Morning**

“We’re back,” bustling into the kitchen with fresh coffee and croissants from the local bakery, Roser laid them out on the side before pulling her youngest son into a hug, feeling like she had failed him as she took in the sight of his red-rimmed eyes and slumped shoulders while he pushed cereal around the bowl.

“Hi,” voice sore and croaky after spending half of the night crying down the phone to Dani, Alex sighed as he let his mother fuss over him, dropping his spoon with a clatter when he saw the figure stood in the doorway.

“Hi, bro,” sniffling, looking equally as broken as his brother, Marc felt himself be pushed towards one of the kitchen stools, “I’m back.”


	18. In The End...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and commenting, I've really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you all enjoy the ending!
> 
> (Italics are flashbacks, hopefully it makes sense)

"Morning, 'Lex," smiling across the pillow at Alex, the younger man still having the ability to take his breath away with his lazy morning grin, Dani reached out to stroke his cheek before leaning in to briefly claim his lips, "welcome to Costa Rica, my love." 

"Morning, Babe," leaning into the feel of the older man's fingers on his cheek, Alex grinned as Dani nodded towards the patio doors and the stunning view beyond. 

"What do you think of the view?" Smiling as he took in the beautiful white sands and turquoise waters, them having arrived late the previous night and not been able to appreciate their surroundings, Dani relaxed into Alex's warm body against his.

"I prefer this one," tilting Dani's face back towards him, Alex smiled in a way that could only be described as goofy as he looked into Dani's big, dark eyes. 

"Cheesy, Marquez."

"True though, Pedrosa," wrapping Dani up in his arms, Alex pulled him back under the covers, their naked bodies flush together, "I can't believe we're really here." 

* 

_"I'm so sorry, 'Lex," curled up in bed with Alex, spending his last night of freedom with the person he loved the most, Dani tried to sniff back his tears, trying to be strong for the younger man, not helped by the way Alex reached out to wipe away the stray tear tracking down his cheek, "I'm so sorry I failed you."_

_"You never failed me, you hear me? Never!" Gently pressing his lips to Dani's forehead, his long octopus-like limbs wrapping around the smaller man and making him feel safe, Alex felt himself give in to tears as well, "I l-love you, sso much, Dani."_

_"I love you t-t-too, Alex, m-more than I'll ever b-be able to ssshow you now."_

* 

"There you are," finding Marc stood on the balcony alone, lost in his thoughts with a half full wine glass in his hand, Jorge slipped his arms around the younger man's waist, "you okay, Babe?" 

"Mhmm, I'm fine, just thinking," leaning back against Jorge, each of them clad only in jeans, Marc sighed contently as he felt the warm body behind him press up against him, "thank you, for everything." 

"Thank you for running out on your wedding," unable to believe how close he'd come to losing his soulmate when it looked like Marc would do his duty to his family, Jorge tightened his grip around Marc's waist, determined that he would never let him go again. 

"And for looking after my parents too," Marc's eyes wandered to the little cottage on the edge of Jorge's estate, a light still on in the living room window, the cottage his parents' new home in exile. 

“Of course, Baby, anything for you.”

*

 _“Please, Baby, please don’t do it,” weeping as he watched Marc walk towards the door, Jorge reached for his hand one final time, hoping desperately that Marc would change his mind and refuse to marry Dani, “please_ _don’t marry him.”_

_“Don’t do this Jorge, please don’t make this harder than it already is,” trying to bite back his own tears, Marc laced their fingers together, the devastated look on Jorge’s face making is heart ache._

_“I have to, I can’t just let you go, not without begging you to change your mind.”_

_“Please, Babe, this is the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do, please don’t make it harder, I can’t-”_

_“-Remember the night we met?”_

_“Jorge, don’t.”_

_“I knew then, right there on that beach, dancing under the moonlight, I knew right then that you were the one,” pulling Marc close, one arm around his waist, the other cupping his cheek, Jorge looked into the younger man’s eyes, tears streaming down both their faces now, “even back then I knew that I wanted to spend my life with you.”_

_“You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Jorge, the best, but I have to do this.”_

_“You don’t, we can leave and be together, we can start a new life together somewhere else!”_

_“I can’t, my love, you know I can’t. My family will be exiled, I can’t do that to them.”_

_“They could live in Mallorca, or anywhere else, I’d make sure they were looked after,” dropping to his knees, an almost painful grip on Marc’s hand, Jorge’s body shook as he begged Marc one last time, “please, please don’t leave me.”_

_“I’m sorry, Jorge, I have to go,” pulling his hand free and wiping away his tears, Marc walked out the door, leaving an utterly devastated Jorge to crumple to the floor as soon as the door was shut, and walked to his car, barely making it before he broke down completely too, howling like a wounded animal as he thought of his future without Jorge._

*

“How long can we stay here?” Sitting on the edge of the terrace, his feet dangling in the crystal clear water, Alex grinned as he watched Dani floating around in the rubber ring, both of them truly relaxed and happy.

“As long as you want, ‘Lex, it’s your gap year so you decide where we go.”

“But you’re the one paying for it, and this place can’t be cheap.”

“I told you, Baby, this is money I had saved up to go travelling anyway. So we spend a bit more here, that just means when we move on we’ll stay somewhere cheaper, don’t worry about it.”

“I feel like I’m taking advantage.”

“You best make it worth my while then, hadn’t you,” pulling Alex into the water and wrapping his arms around him, clinging on to him since he couldn’t touch the ground, Dani pressed their mouths together, lazy and exploratory, neither of them needing to rush, just enjoying spending time together, “like that.”

“I’m sure I can find a way to make it up to you.”

“Make it up to me by enjoying yourself before you start uni next year, ‘Lex,” lying back in the water, Dani took Alex’s hand, grinning when the younger man did the same, the pair of them just floating in the warm ocean water, “and once you’ve been to uni, graduated and got a good job, you can take me on holiday.”

“Sounds like a plan, Babes.”

*

_Standing opposite Marc at the altar, Dani felt his gaze constantly drawn towards Alex, the younger Marquez acting as his brother’s best man, desperately wishing it was the other way around._

_Looking at Dani, Marc couldn’t help but feel for him when he saw the sadness in his eyes, knowing how much he wished it was Alex standing there and not him. Not listening to a word the officiant was saying, Marc jumped when he heard the chapel door swing open, and saw Jorge walk in._

_“What the fuck does he think he’s doing here?” Standing from where he was seated in the front row, Emilio stormed down the aisle to confront the Mallorcan, who quietly took his seat at the back of the chapel._

_“I…I-I can’t do this,” looking between Dani and Jorge, the words were barely out of Marc’s mouth before he was running away from the altar and towards Jorge._

_“What on earth are you doing, Marc?” Staring at the younger man with disbelief, Emilio positioned himself between Marc and Jorge, determined that his original deal struck between the clans would be upheld._

_“What’s right for me,” pushing Emilio out of the way, Marc grabbed Jorge’s shirt and mashed their mouths together._

_“I had to see you one last time,” ignoring the outrage around them, Jorge wrapped his arms around Marc, “I love you, I need you.”_

_“I love you, too.”_

*

“Come on, you, time for bed,” pulling Marc up from his chair on the balcony, Jorge led him back into their bedroom, “busy day tomorrow.”

“I know, I can’t wait to start planning our wedding,” taking Jorge’s other hand, Marc ran his finger over the gold band on his ring finger, “and I promise I won’t run out of this one.”

 


End file.
